


The Importance of Names

by little0bird



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird





	The Importance of Names

Alex scrolled through his contacts. It was after ten in New York, but he knew Arizona would still be awake. He tapped her name and held the phone to his ear. 'Alex!' Arizona's cheerful voice chirped. 'What did you screw up?'

Alex scowled. 'Nothing.' He stretched his feet out on the coffee table, staring at the ultrasound photo in his other hand. 'Jo's pregnant.'

'Congratulations.' Arizona sound puzzled. 

'Listen, does Torres still talk to O'Malley's mom?'

'Is that Karev?' Callie called in the distance.

'How does she know?' Alex asked.

'You're on speaker,' Arizona said. 'So… George O'Malley's mom?'

Alex was beginning to regret making this phone call. 'Jo's having a baby. We're having a baby…'

'Uh, no uterus, you're not having a baby,' Callie objected. 

'Okay fine, Jo is having a baby.' Alex gritted his teeth. 'I get to name it if it's a boy, and I need to ask O'Malley's mom something.'

'What?' Callie sounded suspicious. 'I'm not giving you that lovely woman's number unless you tell me why.'

'I wanna name my kid after George,' Alex admitted. 'You're supposed to name your kid after someone you love or respect.'

The silence spooled between them. Finally, Callie said, 'You have a pen nearby?'

'Yeah,' Alex grunted. 

*****

Alex sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island of the loft, an open bottle of beer at his elbow. He took a long swallow, then dialed the number scrawled on a scrap of paper. 'Hello?'

Alex coughed. 'Uh, hi, Mrs. O'Malley… You probably don't remember me. I was one of George's classmates at Grey+Sloan. Back when it was Seattle Grace.' Alex felt a flush creep up his neck. 'I'm Alex Karev.'

'Oh, of course! How are you?'

'I'm good. I, uh, called because I need to ask you something.'

'All right…' 

Alex took another long swallow of his beer. 'My wife is having a baby, and I get to name it if it's a boy. I'd like to name it after George.'

'My Georgie?'

'Yeah. I don't have any guys in my family that I respect, but George was a decent guy and a helluva surgeon. It would be an honor for my son to have his name.'

'You don't need to ask my permission,' Mrs. O'Malley said gently.

'No, I don't,' Alex acknowledged. 'But I'd still like to know it's okay.'

'It's definitely okay,' Mrs. O'Malley said, her voice a little blurry through tears. 'Just one thing…'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Send me a picture when he's born.'

'I'll do better than that,' Alex said. 'Come to the hospital, and I'll introduce you. And you can tell my George all the awesome things about your George. Give the kid something to live up to.'

'I would like that.'

'I'll call you. Thanks, Mrs. O'Malley.' Alex ended the call and set the phone down and let out the breath he'd been holding. He picked up his beer and sketched a salute to the ceiling. 'If my kid is half the man you were, O'Malley, he'll be a good one.'


End file.
